A flat panel display (hereinafter, referred to as an FPD) represented by a plasma display panel (hereinafter, referred to as a PDP) includes components such as patterned electrodes and the like in an inside of a panel surface. It is known to use a lithography method for patterning the electrodes. That is, there is known a method of exposing, through a photomask, a material formed on a substrate, followed by development, thereby forming a predetermined pattern on the substrate. As a size of a screen of the FPD is increased, it is becoming difficult to form a larger photomask corresponding to a larger screen. In this connection, an exposure method is disclosed, in which a region to be exposed in the inside of the FPD surface is divided into a plurality of regions (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).